A New Light
by Desert Poppy
Summary: Hopefully this story will be a little different from other stories, with the formatting. The GS gang goes on a journey unlike any other before; it's too hard to describe in the summary so that's all I can say. Rating might go up later.


Hello there, Desert Poppy here. I got this idea for a story when I read a Golden Sun comic. No, wait, that was wrong. I had the idea in my head forever, but started to write it when I read the comic. Yeah, that sounds right. So the way this story works out is a character from GS is the "main character" every once in a while, changing characters from time to time. It means you'll be reading it from their view when it's their turn. Let me know how it works out. Obviously there's only one character for this chapter, but the next one will have more. Ok! Read on then review!

Felix

_One month…it's been one month…since we returned to Vale…became heroes…and saved the world. At first I liked all the attention…but eventually I became kind of embarrassed by all of it. I would nod and continue on the house I was working on. With the town's help…and help from my friends…we were able to rebuild Vale in that one month. During that month, some of my friends became more than just friends: Garet and Mia…Sheba and Ivan…and even my sister, Jenna got real close to Isaac. I'm not too sure about them being together. I'm not jealous or angry. I just don't know. Maybe because Jenna's my sister I feel I have to look out for her or something. Anyways, Piers hasn't found anyone yet, probably because he feels he should only be with other Lemurians. But the problem is he can never go back to Lemuria because he was banned by strict rules. He seems happy enough, but I can tell he misses the people back at home. Like me, I think he tends to hide his true feelings. That's probably why I haven't found anyone yet. I don't like crowds much…or to be the center of attention…I prefer to be by myself in a quiet area, getting stronger or thinking. My sister jokes, "You think too much!" But what can I say? I'm a loner…and an outcast in my own home…_

Golden Sun: A New Light

_Wham! Wham! Wham! _A trickle of sweat ran down the side of my face as I released the hammer. I stood and arched my back a bit and pushed some sweaty hair out of my face. I was putting the finishing touches on the last house. I turned and steadied myself on the roof and used my Psynergy to move some equipment closer to me. I had been using Psynergy so often I had developed an onslaught of headaches. _I wonder if any of the others have headaches or is it just me,_ I thought bending down again to work some more. All of a sudden, I heard a faint call in the distance. As it got closer, it became clearer.

"Felix! Fe-lix! Where are you!?" my sister could have a pretty annoying voice sometimes. I craned my neck around and waited. Maybe she wouldn't see me up here. I just hoped she wouldn't ask me to help her do something; I was already pretty tired. "Hel-looo!?" she called walking out from behind another house. She finally looked up—and spotted me.

"Hi," I said calmly.

"What are you doing up there?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Felix, are you working too much again?"  
"I thought you always said I think too much, not work too much!" I said with a slight smile.

"That too. C'mon, get down. I hate to see you working when everyone else is relaxing."

"I'm almost done," I grumbled. She could be a little bossy sometimes, even with me. I guess that was a characteristic for Fire Adepts. That's why I was secretly glad she and Garet hadn't hit it off.

"Fine, I'll help you," she said marching up the ladder and grabbing the hammer out of my hand. I stood there blinking as she smashed the sucker in. In no time, the roof was finished. While we walked back towards the others, she kept talking.

"I can't believe we're finally done! Doesn't it feel great? Now we can sleep in our own houses instead of the Inn! Ivan and Sheba say they'll stay for a while before heading home, but I wonder what will happen to Piers? Of course we keep telling him he's welcome to stay. Oh, I almost forgot. Isaac had wanted to tell us something. That's why I came looking for you. He'll have to wait for you to eat something—you must be famished working like that. You know, sometimes you drive me crazy."

"I know," I said. "And sometimes you drive me crazy," I finished rumpling her hair.

"Heeey!" she exclaimed then ran away. I followed until we reached the others.

Seated at the picnic table we made, I ate as I silently watched Ivan and Sheba argue about something, and chase each other.

"Noooo! Give that back! It's mine!" Sheba wailed running after Ivan.

"Nuh-uh! I found it first! Remember? I used Reveal!" Ivan yelled back over his shoulder. As he ran, something sparkled from his hand. Piers walked over and sat across from me.

"Ah, kids. Always so funny," he said chuckling.

"What'd they got?" I asked tilting the bowl closer to my face.

"Star Dust. They found it while working." Shrugging, I continued eating; their little calamity didn't concern me.

"So where's Isaac?" I asked looking around.

"Dunno, but I saw him head over in that direction," he said pointing towards the calm forest we now lived by. "But I'll go let him know you're here." And with that, he stood and left.

Finished, I placed the bowl on the table and headed over to the Jupiter Adepts who were goin' at and seemed to annoy some elderly people seated under a porch who wanted to do nothing more than talk quietly. As I neared them, I reached into my sack and pulled out something. They weren't running about, so I spun Sheba around by the shoulder so she could face me. She looked surprised, and was even more so by what I put in her hand.

"Huh? A Dragon Skin?" her blue-green eyes grew large as she looked up at me. "But why?"

"I know it's not Star Dust, but maybe you could ask someone to make something out of it," I said scratching the back of my head.

"Where did you get it?" she asked incredulously.

"I had it from our last journey. Sunshine never had time to work on it. Anyways, c'mon, you're bothering these people." Walking away, Ivan called out an apology to the elderly people, but Sheba threw her arms around my waist—that was what she could reach with me being so tall—and hugged my tightly.

"Oooh, thank you Felix. Sorry for acting like that."

Keeping my eyes straight ahead, I said, "Why don't you go tell that to Ivan?" She let go and bounded back to Ivan where they made their peace. To quote Piers, "Ah, kids." I shook my head and smiled a bit, but it vanished as soon as I saw everyone back at the table, with Jenna snuggling against Isaac's arm. She let go though as soon as we arrived.

"Good, you're here," Isaac said in that brisk, no-nonsense tone he always had. He seemed to jump into leadership mode, even though I was older and was the one who led everyone as safely as could be to the Mars Lighthouse. "I figured now that the town's been rebuilt would be a good time to check out the original Vale and Mt. Aleph." We had rebuilt Vale about a mile or so away from its original location after it was destroyed by Mt. Aleph and what was called the "Golden Sun."

"Seriously? You wanna go back up there? What do you hope to find?" Garet asked.

"I don't know," Isaac answered shaking his head from side to side so that his spiky hair quivered, "but I want to check it out—Alex was supposedly up there right?" we nodded. "We might find him…or…something…" he trailed off as he looked at Mia. She and Alex were the last of their clan, and to top it off, Alex betrayed us all to gain power and supposedly died…or so we all think.

"It's ok Mia; you can stay here if you want, or…"

"No, Isaac," she said looking up. "I want to come…if that's ok."

"Of course it is! We should go before it gets too late."

"Huh? You mean we go today?" Jenna said looking up at Isaac.

"Yes! Unless you're too scared to go Jenna…"

Placing her hands on her hips again, she leaned inward a bit and gave him the raspberry. "I'm not scared! Move it along slow-poke! Let's keep it moving!" then she bolted ahead.

"Alright!" Garet burst out with his fist held high. "Something fun to do!" He was obviously tired of building homes instead of destroying them. He then ran after her while the rest of us scrambled after them in the hopes of not being left behind.

We ran on for quite a while, but slowed down as we had to trudge up a steep hill.

"Ho-ha…huff! I forgot Vale had so many hills," Garet said walking beside me. I nodded but didn't say anything. Then Mia caught up with him and they began to talk. Looking ahead, I saw Isaac and Jenna walking—together. I decided to catch up with them. Soon as I did, I noticed they stopped talking which I found to be weird. I looked past Isaac whom I was walking next to, and glanced at Jenna who avoided my gaze.

Feeling the moment was awkward, I asked Isaac, "So…did you suddenly decide to head up here, or what?"

"No, I've been thinking about this for a while. I'm just curious as to what's up there."

"You always say that about everything Isaac! That's you're excuse, huh?"

"Darn right Jenna!" he said as they laughed, and then continued talking. Feeling like a third wheel—like I always did—I walked ahead of them briskly. Soon I could only see the gang, but not hear them. _Hey, we're pretty close to Vale now, _I thought. _We haven't been back here since we came from lighting the Lighthouse. I wonder—wait! What was that!?_ I froze as I heard a rustling noise. It had stopped, but I remained motionless. Then a figure popped out of the bushes. Is that…a dog? No! A wolf! And not one of those phony monster Wild Wolf ones, but an honest to goodness wolf! It was about ten feet away, snarling, bearing its teeth and gums. I pulled out my sword and waited, staring back into its amber coloured eyes. I know you're not supposed to stare at an animal eye to eye—they take it as a threat—but I couldn't help it. We stood that way until the others came up, and Jenna raced behind me putting her hands on my shoulder.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"A wolf," I told her. The others stayed back, watching. The wolf, which was large and grey, still stood snarling. I took a step closer.

"Oh, please don't hurt it," Jenna pleaded. "It's probably got a family, or something." Then Sheba walked carefully behind me.

"Want me to read its mind or something?" she asked. But before I could answer, it slipped away back into the forest. We all stood that way for a minute, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go," I said, putting my sword away.

"Yeah, I'd say we have about two hours before sunset," Isaac said. "Hey, look, we're here! Alright everyone, let's split up and see what we can find." We did so silently for a while. From what I could tell there was nothing left of the village except for planks of wood and old rusted tools. I headed in the direction of my old house, but before I could do so, a scream echoed across the valley.

"Mia," I said quietly and raced in the direction of the scream. When I reached her, I found her standing next to Garet staring down into a small crater that had the depth of about six inches. Mia's hands covered her mouth and her eyes looked down in fright. Even Garet turned his head away. As the others came running, I held my hand out to prevent them from coming closer in case there was any danger. Then I finally turned towards the crater—and my stomach lurched. I was sure the colour in my face drained away, for what I saw was Alex…or what was left of him.

So there you have it, the first chapter. To me it's kinda short, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger, and this is where my bro had stopped reading it when I had only this much. (I first write everything on paper, then type it. That's just how I work.) A few notes—I've heard the expression "third wheel" but my bro said it was "fifth wheel." To me, I don't think it matters, all it means is Felix felt left out and well, you know. Also as much as I love wolves, I knew I couldn't hurt the wolf in my story! :D Even though this didn't get into the story (I was planning to) the reason the wolf ran away is because he was intimidated by all eight of them. Oh yeah! The wolf will be reappearing later, but not that exact wolf. Hmm…it's hard to say exactly so I won't be ruining the plot. Guess you'll have to continue reading to find out! My goodness I wrote a lot! I won't bore you anymore! Just be kind and leave a review!


End file.
